Coatings that can produce optically visible markings on media upon exposure to electromagnetic radiation such as, for example, laser light, are of great interest for producing labels and images on a variety of substrates. For example, the labeling of media such optical storage discs, such as (compact discs) CDs, (digital versatile discs) DVDs, and the like, may be used in conjunction with such systems. Such media may include a light-sensitive material coated on, or fabricated as part of, a label region of the media. One such material may include a dye, often called an antenna or absorber dye. Exposing the coating to photo-chemicals or electromagnetic radiation produces a chemical change in the coating that shows up as visible marks on the label side that form a portion of a label. A problem with some absorber dyes is that they can produce an undesirably dark background in the label region.